vietwowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth
Không hề hay biết điều mà Sargeras đang ám toán với những thành quả công việc của mình, các Titan tiếp tục di chuyển từ nơi này sang nơi khác, hình thành, xây dựng và sắp xếp trật tự cho mỗi hành tinh mà họ thấy phù hợp. Rồi, họ bắt gặp một thế giới nhỏ mà về sau được gọi là Azeroth trong cuộc du hành trường kỳ ấy. Khi những Titan lang thang qua các vùng đất hoang sơ của Azeroth, họ chạm trán với nhiều nhóm thực thể sở hữu sức mạnh của các nguyên tố (những Elementals). Các Elementals này lại tôn sùng một chủng loài đáng sợ hơn, chỉ được biết đến với cái tên Old God, chúng thề sẽ ngăn chặn việc làm của các Titan, giữ cho thế giới của chúng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi bàn tay kim loại của những người khổng lồ . Lo lắng về thiên tính độc ác của các Old Gods, Pantheon đã tiến hành cuộc chiến với những Elementals và cả những chủ nhân hắc ám của chúng. Về phe Old Gods, quân đội của chúng được dẫn đầu bởi các thủ lĩnh đầy quyền năng: Ragnaros the Firelord (Chúa tể của lửa) , Therazane the Stonemother (Mẹ của đá) , Al'Akir the Windlord (Chúa tể của gió), và Neptulon the Tidehunter (Thợ săn thủy triều) . Sự giận dữ từ những lực lượng hỗn độn đó lan truyền trên khắp mặt đất khi chạm trán với những Titan vĩ đại. Cho dù những có sức mạnh vượt trên tầm hiểu biết của con người, các elemental vẫn không thế chặn bước được người Titan hùng mạnh. Dần dần, từng chúa tể elemental thay nhau gục ngã dẫn đến hệ quả :sự tan rã của các đội quân họ từng chỉ huy. Hội đồng Pantheon phá hủy các tòa lâu đài của Old Gods rồi xích năm vị thần vóng đêm và sâu rất sâu trong lòng đất. Những linh hồn giận dữ,do không thể sống nổi khi thiếu đi quyền năng của các Old God, đã bị đày đến những nơi vực thẳm- nơi mà chúng phải tranh đấu để giành lấy sự tồn tại cho riêng mình. Cùng lúc đó, khi không có sự can thiệp từ các elementals, thiên nhiên lại hiền dịu, và thế giới trở nên thanh bình và ổn định trở lại. Các Titan nhìn đó như đã ngăn chặn được hiểm họa và bắt đầu ra tay nhào nặn tạo hình cho lãnh thổ này . Người Titan đã cố tăng cường thêm số lượng các chủng loại để giúp họ tô điểm cho thế giới. Để chăm lo những hang động lớn chưa được biết đến trong lòng đất, họ tạo ra những người giống người lùn (dwarf-like) earthen từ phép thuật và Linh thạch (living stone). Để khám phá những điều dưới biển và tăng độ cao nền đất cao hơn mặt nước biển những sea giants đã được ra đời. Trong nhiều kỉ nguyên,những Titan rời sông chuyển núi, để thế giới này đạt được một hình hài hoàn hảo nhất.Ở trung tâm của đại lục,các vị Titan tạo ra một hồ nước chứa đầy những nguồn năng lượng lấp lánh. Hồ nước này,được đặt tên là Giếng thần Bất diệt( Well of Eternity ), là suối nguồn của sự sống trên toàn thế giới. Nó có nhiều khả năng kì diệu :có thể nuôi dưỡng những tàn tích của thế giới và khiến những vùng đất cằn cỗi trở nên đâm chồi nảy lộc, đất đai trù phú. Qua thời gian, động vật, cây cối, muông thú của mọi loài bắt đầu đua nhau phát triển từ lục địa hoang sơ. Và trong ngày cuối chùng khi chạng vạng bao phủ những thành quả lao động của họ, người Titan dã đặt tên cho lục địa Kalimdor: "Vùng đất của những vì tinh tú bất diệt". Những Old God và trật tự của thế giới Azeroth ('The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth) '''là một phần trong Tuyển tập lịch sử của Warcraft, Chương I. Tuyển tập lịch sử của Warcraft: * ← Phần trước: Sargeras and the Betrayal * → Phần tiếp theo: Charge of the Dragonflights Media Video Wow Pro Lore Episode 2 The Titans and Azeroth Machinima-3|Tankingmage's video narration with machinima Warcraft History & Lore Episode 3 - The War With the Old Gods-2|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft History & Lore See also * Old Gods * Elemental Lord * Earthen * Sea Giants * Well of Eternity External links ;Object ;Official lore :Blizzard appears to have removed the content below. '' es:Los Antiguos Dioses y el Ordenamiento de Azeroth pl:The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth pt-br:Os Velhos Deuses e o Ordenamento de Azeroth Category:Lore Category:History of Warcraft Category:Ironforge objects Category:Blackrock Depths objects Category:Scholomance objects Category:Achievement objectives